1. Filed of the Invention
This present invention relates to a protective case comprising a front case, more particularly to the protective case for a mobile device to be installed into and turned over with the front case.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Portable devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, have become a necessity for personal digital assistance, entertainment and information providing in the present day. Additionally, wireless network is widely distributed in Taiwan main cities making it easy to surf internet in daily life. As a result, the smart phones with a plurality of functions, such as surfing internet, playing games, reading e-books or seeing videos, provide common entertainment for people on a bus or in a metro system.
The values and features of an extremely expensive smartphone which users are willing to spend on or would pay attention to are high-speed processing, fluent operation, figure design and related accessories. Besides, protection for the smartphones is an important detail the users are prone to care about as well. The smartphones are usually put in a pocket, a purse or on a desk where the smartphones can be easily reached. However, the smart phones may easily drop in heavy traffic or in a crowded place or get a scratch caused by hard or sharp things, such as coins or keys, when put in the purse. The dropping or the scratch may damage a case or a screen of the smartphones. Situations mentioned above may cost a great deal of maintenance expense.
Related prior arts have provided many ways to protect different models of expensive portable devices, for instance, adhesive film wrapping, leather cover covering or hard shell installing; moreover, fashion, artistry and personal style are also essential factors for protection of the portable devices. Though the adhesive film wrapping, scratch-resistance of the screen can be improved, but the adhesive film may peel off as time goes by, and an extra expense for replacing a new film might occur. The hard shell made from plastic or metal can improve pressure-resistance. The hard shell can be divided into two shells; one may be made from a stiff material, the other may be made from a soft material which can be a transparent plastic membrane. Likewise, the transparent plastic membrane may lack the pressure-resistance and turn yellow making the screen unidentifiable as time goes by. When utilizing the leather cover covering, to unlock a buckle and to lift a leather cover seem to be inconvenient and lack the pressure-resistance. For the time being, the related prior arts fail to provide the scratch-resistance and the pressure-resistance at the same time.
The present invention proposes a protective case which can solve the defects stated above by providing better scratch-resistance and better pressure-resistance at the same time without affording additional expenses for multiple replacements.